Happy New Year My Chack
by AnimewriterTycoongirl
Summary: Yes...this is different from what i usually write but ah well. Happy New Years everybody! Chack...gay, yaoi, blood. no like no read. -  -' Rated T just in case.


AnimeWriterTycoonGirl: I'm happy to say Happy New Years! My other story Chase Young's Heylin Secret is in the works so don't you worry. But for now I'm writing THREE NEW STORIES in celebration of this bittersweet ending of 2010. As you've guessed; this one is a Chack One-shot. So if you don't likey, no reading. This is a back and forth POV between our two favorite Heylins. Enjoy!

Happy New Year…..my Chack.

*****Jack's POV******

Wow…..so much has past in this year: I met Wuya, an annoying ghost hag that showed me the quickest ways to become evil. I met my greatest enemies, the Xiao Lin monks….especially Omi…that dumb cheesehead. And last but not least….I met you….Chase.

I know what you're thinking; how much more of this brat can I take? I'm annoying…I get it. But I…..can't get enough of you….I'm sorry Chase….I just can't stay away.

*****Chase's POV*****

Jack…..you just don't understand….I can't stand it. I am grateful you are on the Heylin side….but…you aren't ready. No matter how many times I try to say it…you won't listen. Can't you see I'm only looking out for you? All those times I insult you, injure you or betray you….I'm trying to strengthen you. And that alone is a difficulty; you are a mortal. Not only that, you are an albino. You are incredibly fragile as it is. I cannot stand for the injuries you obtain trying to impress me with. I'm already impressed you made it this far.

*****Jack's POV*****

Why? Why don't you want me? I'm trying so hard….I want you to accept me. If you don't…no one else will.

*****Chase's POV****

No….no…no! Do not accept that showdown! Pedrosa will crush you, you fool! Ah…..the first I met you…you were already deep within the fight between Xiao Lin and Heylin. This year went by quickly. Each time you got a victory you would somehow look to me for approval. I won't deny it; I am proud when you win. But I am still positive if you wait another three years you will be ready. You're an easy target…..be careful!

******Universal POV******

Jack was no match in this Showdown; a fist fight showdown. Raimundo clearly was winning. However, the game would not be over until one quits or falls unconscious. Jack was bleeding everywhere. His fragile skin was damaged quickly. Chase clenched his fists; this was an unfair fight. Kimiko and Omi cheered their leader. Clay looked away in shame. He knew that fighting Rai was pointless, but Jack was still trying. He respected the evil teen for that reason.

'This is going to end badly…' Jack thought. Of course it was….in fact…there really was no reason to go after this new Wu…the Emerald Finger. All it did was give you the ability of wisdom. God knows he needed that. As the final punch landed on Jack, he fell out of the arena. Kimiko cackled and Omi cheered. Clay suddenly walked away, disgusted at his teammates.

Chase wasted no time in catching the unconscious boy that would have landed fatally. Raimundo snorted.

"Why would you save him? He's worthless…..you said it yourself." He pointed out with a smug look on his face. Chase set down Jack carefully, and transformed.

"I say lies boy…you should know that by now." He snarled as he pounced. Kimiko screamed; what was Chase thinking? Omi was confused, they had won….right? Clay stood by Dojo; he knew that taking on the weak was against the Xiao Lin code. Raimundo would have to learn that the hard way here and at home when they explained to Master Fung.

Jack was still unconscious when Chase was finished, and when they returned to his palace. It was nearly midnight when he finally awoke.

****Jack's POV*****

Ugh….my head…..I really shouldn't have accepted that showdown. Dang it…..I lost in front of Chase. I really am a pathetic idi…wait a minute….where am I? I looked around. It was a strange room. Cool in design, but still weird. There were brightly lit emeralds and peridot crystals placed all over the place. I was laying on a plush king sized red velvet futon. There were candles lit everywhere and a book opened on a stand.

"Wha…what is this?" Oh crap….did I get captured? "Great….just how I wanted to spend New Year's Eve." I muttered sarcastically to myself.

"Exactly how I feel." A calm voice I'd know anywhere answered. I turned around to see him….Chase….

****Chase's POV****

I am so relieved….I thought he was lost. He doesn't understand how much potential he will be if he waited a little longer. I've been impressed with him ever since he managed to trap me in the Sphere of Yun and take my powers. I have been keeping close tabs. His robots have been improving slightly better. But for now…he needed medical care.

"You almost died in that showdown you know…" I crossed my arms. "If I didn't save you back there you wouldn't be in my home, severely injured." I continued. He looked away.

"I know…..I'm sorry I'm always a bother to you…..I'm not surprised if you hate me…." He muttered. I raised my eyebrows in shock. Was I that pessimistic to him?

"Jack…" I started. He tensed up; this was the first time I ever said his name to him. "I never said I hated you…" I walked up to him. I glanced quickly at the clock. It was 11:56. "I don't hate you at all." I lifted his chin in my hand. He blushed.

"You…..don't…..hate…me? Really? But then….why do you..?" I interrupted him.

"Insult you? Downsize you? Jack…..I'm trying to protect you." I explained finally. He looked confused still. I sighed. "If people believe you are a failure now….then you can use this as an advantage in future when in real life, you aren't. You are trying too fast to be evil. I would prefer if you waited a little longer….than watch you almost die for the sake of impressing me. I shot another quick look at the clock. 11:59. "You already have." And before he could protest, I shot forward and kissed him hard. He struggled for less than a second. I took over his mouth and showed off my dominance. I pulled away exactly at 12:01. He noticed this as well.

"You….I…we…." He blushed as he rambled on with utter nonsense. I smiled anyways; he was Jack….nothing could change that.

"Happy New Year my Jack…." I grinned when he grabbed my neck in a surprisingly strong hug.

"Happy New Year….my Chase." He whispered.

End


End file.
